bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Akiko
Yuki is one of the sub-leaders of Naraku's army. Appearance She takes the appearance of a beautiful young woman, who has blonde hair with one half of her face covered with it. She wearas a blue dress, with a red pearl necklance and matching earrings. She is accompanied with a little monkey named, Ryota. Personality She is very straight forward, and calm. She is a very serious person that does not like jokes, although she gets extremely angered when someone behaves cruely with an animal, because of this, she has become a vegetarian. Plot 100 Years Tomari vs Naraku Equipment Whip: She has a whip, which she frequently uses in battle, when Ryota is in his grown form. This whip is able to tame him, and be used as a combat tool. Powers and Abilities (Yuki) Master Hand to hand combatant: As she doesn't have a blade, she relies on martial arts expertise to support her in battle. She uses fluent movements, without wasting any motions. She can effortlessly fight an opponent's bankai while using her hands. Whip Master: She is extremely proficient in the use of a whip. She is proficient enough to cross with swordmasters of Suguru's caliber, while only using a whip. *'Decimando Tempesta':(lit: decimating storm) This technique creates a large gust of wind with her whip that decimates everything in it's path. It is shown powerful enough to contend with a level 88 kido spell. Immense Speed: She has shown an extreme amount of speed. She can outrun bankai level techniques without tiring, and can keep up with the likes of Suguru and Akujin. Demonic Spells expert: When she doesn't use her and to hand skills, she relies solely on demon kido to fight battles. She is proficient enough to use powerful spells without chanting. Powers and Abilities (Ryota) Ryota has shown a large amount of skill. He is able to effortlessly fight Akujin (a powerful combatant himself) on equal grounds. High speed Growth: Ryota has a special ability, that allows him to instantly grow into a full fledged monkey. In this form, he looks like a large white monkey that is over twice the size of Yuki. Outstanding Speed: While in this form, Ryota has shown an incredible amount of speed. Able to effortlessly keep up with flash step masters with ease, and with his animal type movement, it makes it easier to leap long distances, he can easily keep up with highly speedy opponents. Immense Strength: Ryota has a large degree of strength in this form. He is able to effortlessly destroy steel buildings with a simple kick, he can also severely injure organs with a simple punch. He is able to severely damage highly durable opponents like Akujin. Agility: He has a great amount of agility in this form. He is able to easily dodge point blank attacks in this form, without sustaining any injuries. Enhanced Durability: He has a high amount of durability in this form. He is able to take powerful attacks, without much damage on himself.